marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Korath-Thak (Earth-616)
, of the Phalanx; Formerly , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile inside Kree galaxy | Gender = Male | Height = 6' | Weight = 290 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Bald | UnusualSkinColour = Blue | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Kree Empire | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Phalanx select, warrior, geneticist, scientist | Education = | Origin = Kree | PlaceOfBirth = Kree Empire | Creators = Mark Gruenwald; Greg Capullo | First = Quasar #32 | Death = Annihilation: Conquest #1 | HistoryText = Korath-Thak is an agent of the Kree Empire. He was a cyber-geneticist, and the founder and head of the Pursuer Project to develop cybernetic warriors for the Kree militia. When the Pursuer Project was discontinued, Korath was reassigned as a munitions manufacturing plant foreman. Seeking to prove the validity of his work, Korath-Thak re-engineered the tech at the plant to imprint the Pursuer template on himself, becoming Korath the Pursuer. Korath used cyber-genetic technology of his own design to gain superhuman powers during the Kree/Shi'ar War. He then met Shatterax, Ultimus, and Supremor. At the behest of Supremor, he attacked the Avengers force on Hala, and battled Captain America. Alongside the Kree Starforce, he again battled the Avengers on Hala. He witnessed the assassination of Ael-Dan and Dar-Benn by Deathbird and the return to power of the Supreme Intelligence. Alongside the Kree Starforce, he was held captive in a Shi'ar stasis ray. He witnessed a battle between an Avengers force, and was defeated by the Scarlet Witch and Astra. Alongside the Kree Starforce, he arrived in the Shi'ar Empire to assassinate Lilandra. He battled another contingent of Avengers and the Shi'ar Imperial Guard. He returned to Hala alongside Lilandra, Starforce, and the Imperial Guard after the detonation of the nega-bomb to help the Kree rebuild under Shi'ar rule. Alongside the Shi'ar Starforce and Deathbird, Korath attacked Quasar, Her, and Makkari on Hala for violating Shi'ar airspace. Admiral Galen-Kor and his criminal forces battled Deathbird and Starforce. Korath and Starforce alongside the Underground Legion, battled Lord Tantalus. When the Kree regained control of the empire, Korath and the Starforce were branded as collaborators with the Shi'ar occupying force and despised by the populace. Korath wound up settling on the planet of Godthab Omega. Korath was apparently assimilated into The Phalanx and became one of their Phalanx Select. He fought Quasar, Moondragon, and Adam Warlock, and was killed by Ultron when he failed to capture Adam Warlock. | Powers = Korath is a member of the alien Kree race, who was augmented by an unknown experimental cyber-genetic engineering process. He has superhuman strength, stamina, and durability. He also has the ability to psionically locate individuals by tracing their brain patterns. Like other Kree, Korath has the inability to breathe in Earth's atmosphere without a special apparatus or breathing serum. Korath is an expert in cyber-genetic engineering. He is trained in the martial skills of the ancient Kree, and is a competent but relatively inexperienced armed and unarmed combatant. Korath wears an armored battle-suit and helmet composed of unknown alien materials. He wields two 1½ foot beta-batons which generate electrical force capable of stunning opponents into unconsciousness on contact or disrupting functions of electrical devices. By adjusting the batons, Korath can stun beings as powerful as Eternals or even intangible beings. He is capable of flight via electrically powered turbines in his boots. He was stated to have a "City/village" threat level by the Nova Corps when he was a herald of Galactus. Since, he remained a category 1 threat due to his amplified Power Cosmic and his sociopathic nature. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Kree Experiment Category:Flight Category:Weapons Expert Category:Village/City Threat Level